


Episode 6: System Reset

by tarrysmith



Series: The Dubious Adventures Of The Unholy Three [6]
Category: Loki of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarrysmith/pseuds/tarrysmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, the next adventure!  Not my best effort, but I like the story line. raunchy 3-way sex, gratuitous smut for smut’s sake, angsty Loki, love & romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 6: System Reset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [but-glorieux](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=but-glorieux).



> Thanks for reading, everybody! Let me know if you like it, and, enjoy!

The Dubious Adventures Of The Unholy Three

Episode 6 - System Reset

Loki sat bolt upright in bed, panting heavily. The nightmare again. Every single night for three solid weeks. He’d thought that tonight, after the fuckfest they’d had, that he’d be too tired, that he’d sleep sound, that he’d be spared; but no, here it was again.  
In the couple of months since the babies had been born, Natasha, particularly had been struggling to lose the baby weight. She was extra sensitive, and emotionally fragile, and both Loki and Clint were quick to indulge her. All three of them were wore out — caring for two infants was strenuous, if rewarding, work.

Tonight, Natasha’d been in the middle, and she was needy. She and Loki were facing each other, Loki had his tongue in her mouth and she was moaning softly as he teased her nipples gently with his long, sensitive fingers. He bent his head to lick first one, and then the other, trying to avoid letting down her breast milk. His hard cock nudged her belly. Clint was spooning Natasha from behind, his cock nested between the cheeks of her ass. He had one arm around her, his fingers pleasuring her core while Loki worked her breasts and kissed her. Natasha reached one hand behind her to stroke Clint’s cock, while with the other stroked Loki.

“Fuck, I love you guys,” she said on a moan. “I fucking need you both tonight.” Loki thought he knew what she wanted, and his cock got harder at the thought. It wasn‘t something they did very often, hadn’t actually done since he and Clint had become intimate, and the thought had him almost out of his head with lust. Clint’s reaction was similar, as he also had a new appreciation of what the sensation would be like now that he was intimate with Loki.

Natasha was dripping, and so turned on she was writhing against Clint’s hand. He had two fingers in her, working that magic spot inside, and his thumb was working her clit. She was already pretty close, so she put a hand down to stop him. “I want to come around you guys,” she said.

Putting her hands on Loki’s chest she pushed him over onto his back, continuing to jerk him. She bent over and licked at his pre-cum. “Go sit in the chair,” she growled. Loki complied, rising from the bed and seating himself in their bedside chair. He lazily stroked himself while he watched her with hooded eyes. Natasha rose from the bed, rubbing her palms down her body. “Am I still sexy?” she asked her men plaintively. “I have stretch marks and a blubbery baby belly…” She was also now leaking breast milk, which both men secretly thought was hotter than shit.

Clint, still on the bed, and Loki in the chair, both groaned. “Babe, if you were any fucking sexier, this room would probably spontaneously combust or something,” Clint said breathlessly.

“Honestly, Natasha,” Loki said ferally, “look what you do to both of us!” Both men were rock hard and panting, stroking their dicks, fighting for some semblance of control, their eyes glazed with lust.

She turned to Clint. “You get the lube,” she ordered. “I gonna have you both.” She bent to kiss Loki, shoving her tongue in his mouth, then pulling back abruptly, making him moan. Then she turned on Clint, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and kissing him the same way, pulling free of him and leaving him wanting, and he hissed, a snarl on his face.

Natasha climbed into Loki’s lap, straddling him. She positioned herself over his cock, then suddenly impaled herself in one motion. He held her hips, then slid forward in the chair so that her ass was tipped towards Clint. Loki gritted his teeth and forced himself to stay still. “Ready me!” Natasha said over her shoulder to Clint.

Clint went to her, lubing up his hand as he approached. “Fuck,” he said, finding the sight of his two lovers connected in front of him almost too much. He teased one finger around Natasha’s rear opening, forcing himself to go slow, cock held in his other hand. Finally, he inserted one finger, pushing it in and out, gently stretching. Gradually he added another finger, and then another, then another, til he had all four fingers inside her. “Enough!” she snapped. “I’m ready!”

Clint tossed the lube onto the bed, and turned to his lovers, moving behind Natasha. He took his cock in his hand, and, lining up with her rear opening, he inserted just the tip. “Fuck me!” Natasha cried, and Clint slowly began to move, going a little deeper with each thrust.

Loki began lifting his hips, and the men moved in tandem, coordinating their thrusts so that they had a steady rhythm. Loki’s eyes met Clint’s over Natasha’s shoulder. Her inside walls were thin, and the two men could feel each other’s cocks sliding past each other. Since they’d last had Natasha this way, they had developed a passionate relationship of their own, and this felt like, not only were they fucking Natasha, they were also fucking each other. Clint knew that the look on Loki’s face was mostly a manifestation of his love for both of them: Clint, and their wife, Natasha. “I love you,” Clint murmured, not even sure, himself, if he meant it specifically for one, the other, or both.

Natasha was bent over Loki, rubbing her breasts against his chest, occasionally kissing him, her hands rubbing his shoulders. Loki had his hands on her thighs, thrusting up into her. Clint’s hands were on her hips as he stood behind her, grunting with each stroke.

Natasha felt herself getting closer. She couldn’t imagine loving anything more than she loved these two men. Certainly, she needed them both, and she knew that each of them felt the same way. It took all three of them to be complete. She turned her head, and stretching her neck, and offered her mouth to Clint. “Kiss me,” she said lowly. Clint crashed his mouth against hers, tonguing her mouth aggressively in rhythm with his thrusts. She broke the kiss, and then bent to kiss Loki. As she ended the kiss, she said “touch me.”

Loki managed to slip a hand between them, and as soon as he touched her clit, she came violently, screaming with the force of her orgasm. Both men felt the spasms as her internal muscles squeezed both their cocks. Loki let himself go, thrusting hard while he emptied himself deep inside her. Clint could feel the rhythmic contractions of Loki’s cock as he came. The feeling was indescribably erotic, and unable to hold out any longer, he gave a hoarse shout and thrust deep inside Natasha, filling her with his hot cum.

They stayed there for a moment, unwilling to move, as the men slowly softened and slipped out of her. Clint stood and helped Natasha off of Loki’s lap. She turned into his embrace, kissing him gently and murmuring, “I love you,“ just for him, which he returned. She turned and pulled Loki to his feet, embracing and kissing him as well, also telling him individually that she loved him and he repeated it to her. Loki lifted his hand to Clint’s face, and the two men kissed and shared “I love you’s“ as well.

“I won’t be able to fucking walk tomorrow,!” Natasha whined as she collapsed on the bed.

”I know the feeling,” Loki murmured.

Clint moved to his spot in the middle, leaving the sides open for his nursing spouses, pulling Natasha to his side, cuddling her gently, and extending a hand to Loki. He took it and joined them on the bed, nuzzling his face in the crook of Clint’s neck. Soon all three were deeply asleep.

Until Loki was awakened violently by his recurring nightmare, a nightmare so frightening, that he hadn’t managed to work up the courage to share it with his loves.

In his dream, he lost them.

The details varied from night to night, but the ending was always the same: they were gone, they were dead, and he was left alone. And he couldn’t bear it.

Of course, he’d known when he’d first gotten involved with them, that they were both mortal. And at first, he’d just played with them. He was in control, and he came to them when he sensed they wanted him, or needed him, not stopping to analyze why he could sense them at all, not willing to admit to himself that the connection between the three of them was in any way unusual, even though he’d never experienced a bond of that type before. He came to them, he gave them what he knew they wanted, using them for his own pleasure, and the fact that he was fulfilling their needs was inconsequential to him.

Until it wasn’t. Until he realized that they were compelling him, commanding him, drawing him to them, and he was powerless to resist their call. That fulfilling their needs was what he needed most in his life. To give them what they wanted and needed became the reason for his existence.

This was love, then.

Loki knew he could not lose them. If would destroy the purpose of his life.

So now, having been violently yanked from sleep once again, visions of the faces of his dead loves still burning on his eyelids, he knew he had to find a way to stop it. He sat up in bed, rubbing his hands over his face, calming his breathing. One of the babies started crying: Frigga. He rose so smoothly from the bed, neither Clint nor Natasha was disturbed, and padded naked to the nursery.

“There, there, little one,” he crooned to his daughter, picking her up and cuddling her. He changed her diaper, then settled in the rocking chair to nurse her. He was actually technically her father, but both he and Natasha fed both babies, whichever one of them was available, feeding whichever baby was wanting it at the time. He softly stroked the little head while she suckled at his breast, overcome with love for her.

His fears for Clint and Natasha didn’t extend to the babies. He could tell that since both Frigga and Phil shared his blood, they had inherited certain Jotun traits from him, which included magic, disease resistance, and longevity.

When Phil began to cry he knew Natasha would be there soon, so he pushed the nightmare away for now, resolving to do something about it in the morning.

In the morning, he was the first to rise, dressing in Asgardian fashion, in loose green tunic, soft skin trousers, and his high leather boots. He made pancakes for breakfast, and when the other two managed to stumble to the kitchen table, he served them, watching them eat, a frown of contemplation on his face. “I have to go to Asgard today,” he said. “I won’t be back til late tomorrow, at the earliest.” He turned to Natasha. “Will you be OK with both babies?”

Natasha smiled fondly. “Yes, Loki, I’ll be fine,” she said, in her beautiful, musical voice. “You worry too much!”

Loki frowned. “Well, two babies is a lot to handle on your own.”

“She won’t exactly be on her own,” Clint said shortly, his brows raised.

“Great,” Loki said awkwardly. “Well, have to go.” He went to them, cupping each face in both hands in turn, putting his forehead to theirs before kissing each of them sweetly. “I love you,” he said softly, indicating them both.

“I love you, too Loki,” they both said. “Have a safe trip, Loki,” Natasha said gently.

Once he was gone, Natasha turned to Clint. “Something’s bothering him,” she said concernedly. “I hope he’s OK.”

“I do, too,” Clint agreed, frowning thoughtfully.

Loki invoked the Bi-Frost to travel to Asgard. Thor had lifted his ban long ago, and he often went back and forth on official business. But today, he was here for his own purposes.

“Heimdahl,” he greeted. “I am here to do research. I’ll be mostly in the library, should anyone need me.”

“Very well, Loki,” Heimdahl responded. ”I will know what to say should anyone ask. “

“And, Heimdahl,” Loki said, turning back towards the big man, “would your keep an eye on them for me?” He didn’t need to say who he was talking about, Heimdahl knew. ”Of course, Loki,” he said, almost gently.

Loki strode down the hallways on his way to the library, his long legs making short work of the distance, nodding in greeting to anyone he passed. Pretty much everyone agreed that Loki falling in love, marrying, and having a family, had made him into a much more pleasant and responsible man. No one questioned his presence. When be arrived at the library, he went directly to the section he thought he needed. Pulling out a huge volume, he took it in both hands, plopping it down on a nearby table with a loud crash. He opened to the section on the Apples of Idun. How they worked was a thing of mystery, the reason for their usage having gotten lost in history, bound up in myth.

Loki read enough to satisfy himself that this was indeed what he needed. Clint and Natasha need only eat a single apple each, and they would have longevity and disease resistance comparable to his own. He knew that once he got the apples home, getting Clint and Natasha to eat them would be no problem, all he would need to do was bake a pie, as it was indicated that cooking would have no effect on the potency of the fruit.

No, the tricky part would be actually obtaining the apples and getting them home. He was pretty sure he knew where they were stored: locked in a vault under armed guard in the lower level of the palace. He shuddered, recalling with dread his time there, all the mistakes he’d made. But his fear of losing his spouses was stronger, and he put the book back on the shelf and left the library, making his way towards the stairs, and the horrors and wonders below.

Before he reached the vault, he stepped into a small, dim alcove. With a shimmer, Loki was gone, and Thor was standing there, a basket over his arm. ThorLoki paused; the real Thor would never carry the basket that way. He gripped the handle awkwardly in one meaty fist. There, this was more like the way the real Thor would hold it.

He approached the vault, the basket held out in front of him. “I have been sent to gather some of Idun’s apples,“ he said loudly to the guard. ”I need eight of them.” Loki figured if he put eight apples in the pie, then cut the pie in eight pieces, each of his loves would only need to eat a single piece to be fully protected.

“Of course, Your Highness,“ the guards said, unbarring the doors and stepping aside. ThorLoki entered the vault and began searching.

It didn’t take him long til he found the stash. He picked through til he found eight choice apples, placing them very gently in the basket. He left the vault, thanked the guards, and saluting, returned the way he had come. He ducked into the same alcove as before and with a shimmer, became fully himself again, this time with the precious apples nestled into a pouch held over his shoulder. He made his way back to the Bi-Frost.

“Was your research successful, Loki?” Heimdahl asked pleasantly.

“Yes, thank you, infinitely,” Loki replied happily. “How are they?” he asked seriously.

“They’re good, Loki,“ Heimdahl chided gently. “You worry needlessly.”

“I know,” Loki whispered. ”I just love them so much.”

“Yes,” Heimdahl said. “Well, tell them hello for me.”

“Thank you, Heimdahl. I will do so,” Loki said, and set off on his way home.

The timeline was such that it was mid-afternoon of the following day when he finally reached home. Clint was in the living room, seated on the couch, with both babies asleep on his chest. Some reality TV show was playing; Clint was mildly addicted. Loki bent to kiss him, and then dropped a gentle kiss on both babies’ heads.

“How was your trip?” Clint asked, not looking up from his program.

“Long. I missed you,” Loki said tiredly. Something in his voice got through to Clint, and Clint looked up at him. “Loki, are you all right?” he asked little frown between his brows.

“I will be,” Loki replied on a sigh.

Clint looked at him, smiling softly. “I love you, Loki,” he said.

Loki’s face it up. “I love you, too, Clint!” he said. “I’m baking apple pie for dinner tonight! And how about hamburgers, like a picnic?” Loki said, turning and heading for the kitchen.

“Sounds fun,” Clint called after him.

“Nat out?” Loki called.

“Yeah,” Clint confirmed. “She needed some ‘me time’ away from the babies!” Both men laughed at that.

Loki busied himself in the kitchen, making the pie crust, coring and slicing the apples, leaving the peels on. He settled the pie in the oven, setting the timer. Then he began the preparation for the burgers, slicing cheese, tomatoes, onions, tearing lettuce leaves, and gathering condiments. He also made a salad, and got a bag of chips out of the cupboard. By the time Natasha returned home, everything was ready. The buns were toasted, the meat was juicy, the cheese melted just so. The pie sat cooling on the counter, and there was ice cream in the freezer.

Natasha put her arms around him from behind, cuddling against his back and kissing his shoulder. “I missed you, stud,“ she said playfully. “But this looks and smells amazing.”

Loki turned in her arms, hugging her fiercely, then kissing her soundly,

“Ah, Loki, I love you,” she said, rubbing her cheek against his.

“I adore you both,“ Loki said, beaming at them. ”Dinner’s ready, let’s eat.”

He took off his apron and hung it up (amusingly, it was green with a screen print of his face, complete with horned helmet, and the caption ’I cook what I want!’)

“So,” he said, as he took his accustomed seat at the table, “I made apple pie for desert, so save some room!”

“Yes, the smell tortured me all afternoon,” Clint said, smacking his lips in anticipation.

When it was time to serve the pie, Loki used magic to slice it into eight identical pieces. He put three pieces on plates, added a scoop of ice cream to each, then placed them on the table.

At the first bite, Natasha made a moan of pleasure. “Oh god, Loki, this is indescribably good.”

Clint’s reaction was similar. ”Damn, Loki, you should go on Hell’s Kitchen. You’d win for sure.”

Loki watched as they ate every bite, then, he released the breath he was holding. Natasha looked at him in concern. “Why the heavy sigh, Loki?” she asked.

“I just love you both so much,” he said, not looking at them. “I’ve been having nightmares…”

“I knew you weren’t sleeping,” Clint said. ”Frankly, you look awful.”

“Thanks, I love you, too!“ Loki said sarcastically.

“What are your nightmares about?” Natasha asked with concern.

“Losing you,” Loki said grimly. “You know l couldn’t bear it…” He looked them each in the eye. “I think you’ll agree, we three need to be together. Only two of us would be incomplete, and only one of us alone would never be able to function. That’s what I was facing, with you two being Midgardians. And I knew I couldn’t do it. So I went to Asgard and brought back some special apples.”

Clint, who had spent quite a bit of time with Erik Selvig, listening to his tales of Norse Mythology, knew instantly what Loki was taking about. “Loki, you didn’t…” he began, frowning at Loki.

“Yes, I did!” Loki said defiantly. “I used Apples of Idun to make that pie, and I’m not sorry at all! Now, both of you will have the same disease resistance and longevity as me! It will even extend to any babies you may conceive for us together! I’m afraid you’ll have to work on your own stamina,” Loki concluded. “But, I intend for the three of us to be married for a very long time!“

Clint and Natasha just looked at each other.

“Oh, Loki, I love you, you silly man,” Natasha said, shaking her head.

Clint just laughed.

The End

Til Next Time!


End file.
